Ocean Pearl Bracelet
The Ocean Pearl Bracelet is a magical and special bracelet that gives the wearer unique powers and abilities. It transforms and gains new charms just like Cassie's bracelet from the Lucky Stars book series. Like Sofia's amulet, it gives the wearer new powers when they do good deeds but it can also curse the wearer if they do something bad. It can also summon the heroes who have worn it to help the wearer of the bracelet, like when the Amulet of Avalor summons a Disney Princess to help the wearer of the amulet. In the series Triton, Ariel's father, gave it to Kwazii as a thank you gift for saving his kingdom from getting crumbled. Though he briefly thought about giving him a sapphire amulet, because he remembered that it was rumored to guide and watch over it's hero of both land and sea, therefore something a new hero would need. Appearances In Season 1, the bracelet has one blue rope with seven pearls and a dolphin charm (an example on the picture on the right). In Season 3, the bracelet gains more pearls and new charms that gives Kwazii new powers. In Season 4, the bracelet grows with two and then three ropes and more pearls and gains ten charms with new powers. In Season 5, the bracelet transforms into a spiral bracelet with more pearls and seven new charms. In Seasons 6 and 7, the bracelet gains three charms. In Season 8, the bracelet transforms again into a single rope ocean pearl bracelet with one Lothea-shaped charm that holds all the charms' powers, thirteen pearls, and seven dazzling diamonds in all the colors of the rainbow hanging from it that holds Kwazii's happiest memories . In Season 14, the bracelet transforms into a golden cuff bracelet with magical aquamarine gemstones and pearls in pink, magenta, and all rainbow. Abilities Each charm on Kwazii's bracelet has a special and different power for Kwazii. There are some powers that he can easily control, but there are some other powers he can hardly control when Kwazii gets angry, frustrated, annoyed, or jealous. Dolphin Charm -Mermaid Tail Slap -Aqua Spiral -Super Tsunami -Mega Whirlpool -Shape Shifting water -Transforms into an aqua snake -Bubble Blast -Water Pulse -Poseidon's Trident -Bubble Rings -Bubble Net -Marine Armor (now transformed into Atlantic Armor in Atlantic: Atlantic Kwazii!) -Moses' Power -Water Dove -Marine Arms -Hydrokinesis -Mega Typhoon Snowflake Charm -Ice Crystals -Snowflake Stars -Snowstorm Blast -Winter Twister -Icicle Toss -Freeze Breath -Ice Shield -Mega Snowballs -Brinicle Stomp -Icy Touch -Frost Power -Cryokinesis -Snow Power Parrotfish Charm -Magical Animal Vision (an ability to see magical creatures) -Magical Animal Communication (an ability to talk to magical and regular creatures) Flying Fish Charm -Ability to fly -Aqua Angel Wings (watery wings that allow Kwazii to fly and breathe underwater) -Celestial Whirlwind -Aerokinesis Seahorse Charm -Psychic Vision -Psychic Powers -Clairvoyance Powers -Fortune Telling -X-Ray Vision -Revealing Magic -Brain Power -Telepathy -Biokinesis -Telekinesis Sardine Charm -Super Speed Damsel Fish Charm - Mother Nature's Touch (the power to make plants, trees, flowers, and weeds grow whenever Kwazii touches or steps on them) -Flower Power -Magic Vines -Root Sneak Attack -Petal Storm -Rose Stalk -Tree Power -Pollen Fog -Thorn Wall -Earth Slam -Leafy Twister -Ultra Weeds -Poison Ivy -Mega Venus Flytraps -Earth Driller -Super Digging Power -Floral Scent -Corpse Flower Stench -Life Magic (a power that makes things come to life!) -Magic Butterflies -Power of the Four Seasons -Rose Power (a power to make different types of roses grow out of his paw) -Weather Magic -Geokinesis Octopus Charm -Stretchy Power -Bouncy Power Orca Charm -Spells -Reverse Spells -Spell Breaking Electric Torpedo Charm -Electrical Powers and Charges -Static Electricity -Supercharging Magic -Thunder Twister -Lightning Snap Triple Kelp Fish Charm -Duplication Triggerfish Charm -Protection Starfish Charm -Levitation -Guiding Light -Enchanted Fire (but when angered or frustrated, it can get out of control.) -Mirror Magic -Glass Magic (a magical power that turns things to glass) -Repairing Power (a power that repairs broken things) -Reading magical auras -Shining Twister -Infernal Twister Swordfish Charm -Magic Sword -Magic Key -Magic Portal -Magic Bow and Arrow -Magic Boomerang Leafy Sea Dragon Charm -Invisibility Jawfish Charm -Teleporting Power - Appearing Powers -Disappearing Powers Coconut Crab Charm -Super Strength -Tough skin that's so hard as steel that nobody can hurt Kwazii. Mimic Octopus Charm -Shape shifts into someone else -Animal transformation Reef Lobster Charm -Shrinking Powers -Growing Powers Slime Eel Charm -Super Sticky Slime Powers Blue Whale Charm -Super Sonic Scream (a power that can be heard from 1,000 miles, break anyone's hearing, and break through hard materials like glass, ice, or rock) Pilot Fish Charm -Time Freezing -Time Unfreezing -Reversal Power Sea Crate Charm -Poisonous Bite -Poisonous Scratch -Dark Twister Adelie Penguin Charm -See in people's dreams and nightmares -Dream Traveling (a power to travel in the dream world and the nightmare world) -Sleeping Spell -Storytelling Cloud (a magical and mystical sparkly cloud that shows how the story goes from the cloud while Kwazii narrates it) Gulper Eel Charm - Spinning Powers (the ability to spin like a Twister) Humphead Parrotfish Charm -Rainbow Magic -Sparkle Storm -Sparkle Shower -Healing Power -Heart Changer -Circumhorizontal Arc Whip -Magical Music -Mystic Paintbrush (a magic paintbrush that splats out rainbow paint and bring Kwazii's paintings to life) -Diamond Dust -Magic Cleaning Brush (a magical cleaning brush that can transform into a toothbrush, a mop, a duster, a broom, or even a scrubber.) -Sweets Galore (a special power that releases magic sugar, rainbow sprinkles, or sweets like cupcakes, candy, pies, pastries, brownies, cotton candy, cookies, donuts, ice cream scoops, and cake slices or the whole cake) -Décor Dazzle (a special power that can decorate anything with gemstones, ribbons, and other decorations.) -Lolirock Crystal Spells -Clothing Change (a power that changes people's clothes into different disguises or costumes) -Gemstone Glaze (a dazzling power that blasts out beautiful gemstones like rubies, topazes, citrines, emeralds, sapphires, amethysts, diamonds, pearls, opals, and crystals.) -Shimmer Twister -Cooking and Baking Magic Frogfish Charm -Color Changing (a power that changes colors and patterns on Kwazii or on anyone or anything else) -Color Restoring (a power that turns gray colors into colorful colors) Cone-snail Charm -Mind Reading -Mind Control -Memory Storing (a power that stores new or old memories into someone's brains) -Memory Recovering -Memory Erasing -Memory Reading -Mind Traveling Humpback Whale Charm -Transparent Powers -Ghost Vision (an ability to see and hear ghosts) -Ghost Communication (an ability to talk to ghosts) -Ghost Banishment (an ability that returns evil ghosts to the spirit world) -Ghost Powers Siphonophore Charm -Magic Chain -Magic Rope -Magic Handcuffs -Magic Cage Water Skater Charm -Walking or running on water Duck-Billed Platypus Charm -Super senses (Sight, Hearing, Smell, Touch, Taste) -Sixth sense -Magic Detecting and Sensing Porcupine Puffer Charm -Spike Power (a power that allows Kwazii to form spikes all over his body like a porcupine and shoots them off his fur like darts) Immortal Jellyfish Charm -Youth Magic -Elder Magic -Immortality -Becomes immune to poison, heat, cold, or pain Mudskipper Charm -Misfortunes -Fortunes Spider Crab CharmCategory:ItemsCategory:BraceletsCategory:Jewelry -Courage Magic -Friendship Magic -Love Magic -Peace Magic -Happiness Magic -Money Magic Shark Charm -Powerful indestructible chomping teeth Lothea Charm -Holds all of the powers that all the charms have had, including other new powers. -Voice Changing -Magic Needle (a magical sewing needle that makes clothes and costumes, or even fixes rips and tears in seconds) -Sports Power -Magic Electric Guitar In Cuff form The ocean pearl bracelet cuff has magical aquamarine gems that holds all of Kwazii's former charms' powers and even give Kwazii new powers. -Midnight Magic -Kirakiraru Power -Lunar Moon Power -Literature Power -Inventing Power -Cherry Blossom Hurricane -Snake Unleashing -Fear Switching -Truth Power -Genderswapping Power -Seed Spreading -Magic Corn -Opposite Magic Heroes that the bracelet summoned * Taran (from The Black Cauldron): appeared in Atlantic: Sir Kwazii a Lot! * Jesse Aarons (from Bridge to Terabithia): appeared in Atlantic: Trouble in Avalor * Tarzan (from Tarzan): appeared in Atlantic: Jungle Dragon Rescue! * Jim Hawkins (from Treasure Planet): appeared in Atlantic: May the Best Kwazii Win! * Rei (from Kilala Princess): appeared in Atlantic: Kwazii’s Dark Heart * Will Vandom (from W.I.T.C.H.): appeared in Atlantic: The Curse of Nerissa * Oliver the orange cat (from Oliver & Company): appeared in The Octonauts and the Darling Duo * Robin Hood (from the 1973 Disney animated featured film of the same name, Robin Hood): appeared in Atlantic: Three Cheers For Kwazii * Jack Sparrow (from Pirates of the Caribbean): appeared in Atlantic: The Sea of Thieves! * Sora (from Kingdom Hearts): appeared in Atlantic: Dream Drop Distance! * Jim Evers (from The Haunted Mansion): appeared in Arachne’s Spider Labyrinth * Flik (from A Bug’s Life): appeared in Hopper's Last Plan (Part 2) Trivia ''To see the trivia, click here '' Category:Magical Items